


Loop de Loop

by WarpedMinded



Category: Desperate Housewives
Genre: After Wisteria Lane, Community: femslash_land, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 19:58:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarpedMinded/pseuds/WarpedMinded
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leaving Wisteria Lane was a huge step for Katherine. Good thing Robin was there with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loop de Loop

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Loop de Loop  
>  **Fandom:** Desperate Housewives  
>  **Pairing:** Katherine/Robin  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 127  
>  **Summary:** Leaving Wisteria Lane was a huge step for Katherine. Good thing Robin was there with her.  
>  **Warnings:** Girls kissing  
>  **Disclaimer:**  I do not own any characters from Desperate Housewives, nor do I make any profit from writing this.  
>  **Author Notes:** This is for **Challenge** **#21 "** _Femslash over Forty_ **"** at [](http://femslash-land.livejournal.com/profile)[femslash_land](http://femslash-land.livejournal.com/). I really only watched the Katherine/Robin scenes, because they were the only characters I were drawn to.

  
**:**

An older woman is sitting with her lesbian lover on the beaches... and they are giggling together? Well that would be something the neighborhood would love to gossip about.

"Katherine, didn't you just love Paris?" Robin let out a dreamy sigh, resting her head against her lover's.

Katherine smiled and pressed a kiss to her blonde partner's hair, "It was breathtaking." She rested her hand on Robin's bare thigh, "But you were the best thing there."

Robin laughed, no... she giggled and turned her head to the side, kissing Katherine on the lips. "Well for me I would have to say the best thing was the room we were in, and the first day we were there..." She purred, making Katherine blush.

"Well that was amazing too."

**The End**


End file.
